Watch Dogs Wiki
_'Breaking News! We are saddened to hear that the chance for any ''Watch Dogs future games is dead. Production on Watch Dogs 3 was canceled on April 1, 2017, due to Ubisoft themselves getting hacked by an unknown hacker group. Evidence suggests that the hackers played Watch Dogs themselves, and were based upon DedSec to an extent. However, this wiki, run by Chris6d, will continue to thrive. Especially because this was an April Fools Day prank and you just got pranked. Don't worry, this will be removed on April 2, but for now, act like this statement doesn't exist. Go on, now. '''About Watch Dogs Wiki • • Discussions • Administration • Policies WatchDogs2 Thumbnail.jpg|''Watch Dogs 2''|link=Watch Dogs 2|linktext=Everything you need to know about Watch Dogs 2 Pier_39_2.jpg|''Watch Dogs 2'' Review|link=http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/watch-dogs-2-review|linktext=Read our Watch Dogs 2 Review! Marcus Holloway running.jpg|Marcus Holloway|link=Marcus Holloway|linktext=The man fighting CTOS in San Francisco Cars_watchdogs.jpg|Cars in Watch Dogs 2|link=Category:Vehicles_in_Watch_Dogs_2|linktext=Check out the new vehicles in Watch Dogs 2! Watch Dogs 2 is the sequel to the hit game Watch Dogs. In 2015, a Ubisoft developer accidentally revealed that Watch Dogs 2 was in development, further suggesting that the game was in the works. The game allows the player to explore the vast San Francisco Bay Area, and stars Marcus Holloway, a hacker from DedSec who takes no vengeance. Watch Dogs 2 was released on November 15, 2016, for Xbox One and PlayStation 4, and was released on November 29 for PC. (Read More) Watch Dogs (stylized as WATCH_DOGS) is an open world game, taking place in a near-future vision of Chicago, developed by Ubisoft. The game stars Aiden Pearce, who uses his hacking abilities to take advantage of the CTOS and turn the city into his weapon. The player can gain information about anyone, via Pearce's profiler. The game was scheduled to be released on November 19, 2013, but was pushed back until May 27, 2014, for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One consoles. The Wii U version of the game was released in November 2014. (Read More) center|630px Of course, many things have happened before I joined the wiki, and not all of them were pretty. This featured archived post, for example, is actually two posts, as seen here: 1 and 2. It involves a user being blocked over edit warring (seen here, just scroll down) and his attempts to fight it, while addressing the wiki's current state at the time. The two posts are quite long, but definitely be ready to sit back, grab the popcorn, and read these fiery posts. They reveal a lot about the wiki's history, so don't miss out! ---- LATEST ACTIVITY The former poll was "If Watch Dogs 3 were to be released, where whould you want it to take place, out of these choices?", and the most selected answer was Miami, with 43% of votes and 74 votes total. Watch_dogs_crane_hack.png Watch_dogs_aiden_pearce_takedown.png Watch_dogs_aiden_pearce_steampipe_hack.jpg WatchDogsMainCharacter.jpg WatchDogsHoodSlide.jpg WatchDogsHacking.jpg WatchDogs1.jpg JordyGameplayVideo.png WatchDogsHacking.jpg Watch-dogs-playstation-3-ps3-1340376170-004.jpg Coupe vs Van.jpg Demarco before death.png Car 03.jpg Super Coupe.jpg Older car 2.jpg 704529 20130222 640screen003.jpg Pearce.jpg Ss_vigilante_takedown.jpg Watch-dogs-game-demo-video.jpg All pages on this wiki can be edited and you are welcome to for a better wikia experience. Not sure where to start? *Start by registering yourself on Wikia for a better experience. *Feel free to ask any Administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. What can you do to help? *Feel free to create a page by typing the title in the box below width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article *The Wiki has pages that need expansion, feel free to edit the . *Upon creating a page, be sure this page does not already exists. NOTE *Be sure to check out our policies and guidelines before editing. de: es: pt-br: pl: zh: ja: fr: ru: Category:Browse